Drawn Towards the Flame
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Based on Kaiketsu Zorro. Lieutenant Gabriel has a talk with Zorro around the middle of episode 44.


This fic is based on the 1996 anime adaptation, Kaiketsu Zorro. It takes place around the middle of the episode _Gabriel's Rebellion_ and starts right after Rico has run away from his meeting with Gabriel.

I'm using the names and ranks the characters have in the German dub of the anime.

**DRAWN TOWARD****S THE FLAME**

For the longest time, Lieutenant Gabriel stood alone in the abandoned tavern, staring before him with unseeing eyes. The light from the swaying lantern made eerie shadows dance on the walls. He didn't know how long he stood there, only one thought circling in his head.

He had betrayed his commander to the rebels. He had really done it. Tomorrow, Commander Raymond would die. He supposed he should have felt either horror at his actions or the thrill of getting that bastard out of his way, but both emotions were absent. There was nothing but dull wonder at how easy it had been to hand over his commander's life to the outlaws.

"This is the right thing to do," he said out loud. It was right for everybody. He didn't really care one bit about the people and their plight, but this turn of events presented him with numerous possibilities. The people liked him now. Maybe they would tell the Governor General that they wanted to have him as their next commander. Then maybe he'd be the one to give orders, dine with nobles and rich merchants and have his name written in history.

"I'm never going to grovel before that bastard again," he swore to himself. His right side was ablaze with pain where Raymond had struck him that night. Even worse was the humiliation of being lashed like a dog before Sergeant Gonzales and their men. Thinking back to Raymond's furious eyes and the condescending disregard in his voice made him shake with anger. Had the commander been there that moment, he would have… he would have certainly -!

"Well, well. It's quite late to be still up and about, Lieutenant."

Gabriel gasped and whirled around. At first he didn't see anything, but then he noticed a lean figure standing in the shadows in the corner. He had his black cape folded before his chest, so he was almost invisible in the darkness.

"Zorro!" Gabriel blurted out. His hand flew to his sword, and he pulled it half out of its sheath before Zorro's voice stopped him.

"I thought you had had a change of heart. Surely we don't have to fight anymore," he said.

For a split second, Gabriel only glared at Zorro with his hand clutching the hilt of his sword so hard that it was almost painful. It was like his thoughts had suddenly stopped and he couldn't understand anything but his burning hatred for this piece of scum who had defeated him so often. Zorro was so close; he needed just once slash to draw his blood.

Then reason finally broke through, and he put his sword back.

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard," he said with as much restraint as he could. He forced an unctuous smile on his face and crossed his arms on his chest. Zorro had no doubt come to see what he was up to. Well, this time he could do nothing. He would never turn against his rebel friends.

Zorro let out a low hum, eyeing him with suspicion. He was leaning against the wall and looked relaxed, but Gabriel wasn't fooled by that. He knew Zorro could leap into action and press the tip of his blade at his throat if he gave him the slightest reason to do so.

"What do you want from me?" Gabriel asked.

"I've heard the rumours about your change, too. I came to see if there is any truth in them," Zorro replied.

Gabriel shrugged, his smile widening. "Everything the rumours say is true. I am a new man," he said.

"I wonder about that," Zorro said. "Handing out some money and being polite to people doesn't wash away years of abuse and torment. I find it hard to believe that someone who has been Raymond's lapdog for this long could change that easily."

The mention of Raymond struck Gabriel like the commander's horsewhip.

"Watch what you're saying!" he snapped.

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Zorro asked.

Gabriel could feel the side of his mouth twitch as he struggled to sustain his smile. He couldn't let Zorro know what an effect the commander really had on him; it would give him too much ammunition.

"I've had it with Raymond. He's the reason this fine land is plagued by injustice and -"

Zorro lifted one gloved hand. "Save your flowery speeches for someone else. I'm not as easily tricked as some others," he said.

"Fine," Gabriel growled, all fake mirth disappearing from his face. In a way it was a relief that he didn't have to keep up that pathetic and embarrassing act in front of Zorro. The past few days had been a draining experience. Keeping his temper in check and smiling when he wanted to yell and hit people was worse than any physical strain he could imagine.

"But I meant what I said. I'm no longer interested in serving Commander Raymond," he said.

"That's not hard to believe. I'm surprised you've been following his orders without a question as long as this," Zorro remarked.

Gabriel wondered what he could say to that. Another sweet lie was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew it was useless to try to make Zorro believe that he truly was an honest person at heart. He supposed silence was a sufficient answer. Both he and Zorro knew where they stood with each other and that Gabriel's reasons were all about his own gain.

A smirk crept on his face. "What are you going to do? The people like me now. You can't oppose me like you've done in the past," he said.

"We shall see about that," Zorro said. He let go of his cape so that it fell around him with a smooth swish. He started walking towards the door. Gabriel made no move to stop him. As Zorro passed him, he wondered how he had entered the room without him noticing it.

He didn't turn around to look, but he could tell Zorro had stopped at the door. For a moment, they both remained silent, but then Zorro spoke.

"You may have won the people's trust for now, but don't think it's going to last. They're surprised by your strange behaviour and desperate for anyone who will take their side. I know what you're really like, Lieutenant," he said.

Gabriel snorted. "What does it matter to me?" he asked.

"You can't buy love and trust with lies. Sooner or later, everyone will realise that you haven't changed at all," Zorro said. There was a sad tone to his voice, and he kept a small pause before he continued, "I wish you truly had changed. You could do so much good if you really wanted."

"Oh, shut up already, you damned -" Gabriel started and turned around to face Zorro. His fingers were itching to grab his sword and strike the man. He suddenly yearned for some normalcy to the mess his life had turned into.

Zorro regarded him with a calm and thoughtful look that only helped to increase Gabriel's anger. What right did that piece of scum have to act like he knew everything and was so much better? It took all of his self-control to stand still and not charge at the man, but he couldn't quite stop his fists from trembling.

"One last thing, Lieutenant. I know all about your involvement with the rebels," Zorro said.

Gabriel froze at these words. If Zorro knew that he had betrayed Commander Raymond, he could use that information to blackmail him into anything. All Zorro had to do was to make sure Raymond didn't die and then threaten to reveal Gabriel's treachery to him. If Raymond ever learnt the truth, he wouldn't bother with a trial. The man was a sadist; he'd come up with his own punishment that would be far worse than any military execution.

"And?" Gabriel asked, hoping that his tone was confident and careless enough.

"At the moment there isn't much I can do, but I'll be keeping an eye on you. I won't allow you to endanger the lives of good men who have risked everything to fight for justice," Zorro said.

Gabriel snorted. "Don't worry. They know what they're doing," he said.

"No, they don't, but I hope you do. If your plan fails, you'll be facing the wrath of both the rebels and Commander Raymond," Zorro said.

"I don't need advice from you!" Gabriel barked.

"In that case, we're done here. Goodnight, Lieutenant," Zorro said. He pushed the door open and stepped silently into the night.

Gabriel rushed after the outlaw, more out of old habit than a real desire to catch him, but it was like Zorro had vanished into the darkness. The street was abandoned, and a slight breeze was ruffling his hair. Gonzales had been right about the day turning into a cold night.

"That bastard," Gabriel muttered, but he didn't have the energy to remain angry at Zorro for long. That was reserved for Commander Raymond tonight. Zorro wasn't a threat to him now. As long as the people loved him and he kept his façade polished, nobody could stop him.

That thought made him feel a lovely sense of victory. It soothed some of the wounds on his bruised ego and further confirmed his thoughts about that he had made the right decision. Raymond had to die so that he could walk the path to glory.

He couldn't help but smirk at his plans as he started walking down the street. If this failed, he'd be a doomed man, but it was all worth the risk.


End file.
